1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fabricating method of wafer protection layers, and particularly to a fabricating method of wafer protection layers capable of enhancing chip production yield.
2. Description of the Related Art
The modern world is undergoing a fundamental society transformation with exploding information, wherein electronic products are everywhere and penetrating into our daily life. No matter what daily fields we are talking about, in all fields, such as food, apparel, housing, transportation, education and entertainment, we can find the immense applications of the products with IC (integrated circuit) components. Along with nonstop advance of electronic technology, the new generation products with more complex and more impersonated functions are kicked off. In terms of electronic product outlooks, it follows a stream of light-slim-short-compact. The modern semiconductor processes of chips are accordingly geared-up towards the main stream.
Normally, after completing a plurality of chips on a wafer, it needs to cut off the wafer for separating the chips, followed by packaging. During dicing a wafer and packaging chips however, the wafer and chips are likely to be polluted by the environmental moisture, dust and other impurities, even worse, the wafer surface is scratched. All these, such as oxidation caused by moisture, short-circuits contributed by dusts or open-circuits resulted by surface scratching would produce various defects with the delicate chips used in different kinds of circuits and lead the high-valued chips to be garbage. Besides, lots of debris generated during dicing a wafer is adhesive on the surface not only to pollute chips, but also to scratch the chip surface. The more chips discard, the more expensive is the production cost of chips. A possible detention delivering resulted by poor production outcome and re-scheduling the chip production even suffers the reputation of a manufacture. All of these negative results are certainly unwished-for by manufactures.
From the above described, how to overcome the defects in the chip process caused by dusting, polluting and scratching for enhancing the production yield of packaged chips is an extremely urgent project.